Cinderuto
by Frenzied Conception
Summary: An original rendition of Cinderella Naruto-style. Fem-Naruto. Naruto/Sasuke Pairing. The role of the step-sisters are played by Ino and Sakura. I hope you enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Cinderella.**

**Cinderuto**

**Chapter I**

An unexpected breeze scattered autumn leaves across a freshly cleaned gravesite. A young woman kneeling with her hands buried in earth sighed; sweating despite the seasons chill.

"Oh just perfect," Naruto huffed, in whispered exasperation, as brown and orange leaves settled around her. With irritation Naruto hurriedly pushed back strands of sunflower blonde hair and narrowed electrifying blue eyes in distaste.

Naruto had snuck out her bedroom window in the early morning hours, determined to pay homage to her father on the fifth anniversary of his death. The state of disarray in which she had found his grave upon arrival had been horrendous. She had immediately went to work at clearing away the numerous amounts of weeds that accumulated on the large tombstone head, all the while whispering silent apologies and repressing salt laced tears.

Now, as the sun began to peek over the horizon Naruto realized that she would have to put her work to rest. It was getting late and repercussions would be unpleasant if she dwindled any longer. Still, even as she wiped her dirtied hands on hand-me-down jeans, she made no move to get up. Instead, blue eyes once again moved over the sleek surface of her father's tombstone stopping at the words eloquently engraved in parting.

**R.I.P.**

Minato Namikaze

Say not in grief: "He is no more"

But live in thankfulness that he was

1968-2011

Her stepmother, Manami, had chosen the quote along with all the funeral arrangements, not once stopping to consult her late husband's daughter even once. An inconsideration, that although was appreciated during the height of Naruto's colossal grief, now left a bitter and resentful taste in her mouth.

The preparations were made quickly and decisively on Manami's part. The actual burial took place less than two days after Minato's death. During that time, and sometime before it, Naruto remembered being in a state of unadulterated shock. The unexpected comatose state her father had fallen into, followed by the doctor's announcement of his death the following week, all seemed to blend into one horrifically long and nightmarish day in her mind. A day that had begun the unraveling of a once joy filled and promising life.

Naruto could still hear the convincingly heart ranched sobs of her stepfamily as they surrounded her father's casket for a final farewell. A grieving act that had been so believable even she had been fooled into trusting their false sincerity. However, she had had no reason to doubt their tears at the time.

It had only been six years ago that Minato Namikaze had informed his previously motherless ten-year-old daughter of his engagement to _Manami Watanabe_, a well-known socialite who lived with her two daughters in Konohagakure Capital. Manami had recently fallen on hard times, and upon the couples first meeting, Minato had quickly fallen for the well-spoken and elegant "damsel in distress." Not even a week after meeting the engagement was announced, quickly followed by a private ceremony which only Naruto and her two new stepsisters, Sakura and Ino Watanabe, bore witness to. It was the first time Naruto had met her stepfamily, and she had been naively trustful and enchanted by their delicate and opulent appearance.

Naruto had not hesitated in allowing her two new "sisters" into every aspect of her life. Sakura and Ino were fraternal twins, only one year older than Naruto. In the beginning, the twins had been extremely agreeable and easy to get along with. Naruto had been thrilled at finally having playmates around her own age and had made it her mission to help the girls adjust to their new home in Konoha's more modest countryside.

For the first year, her new family had seemed wonderful. Sakura and Ino were always polite and gracious. They leaned on Naruto not only as a tour guide, but as a trusted advisor, close friend, and sister. Their inquisitive attitude about the inner workings of country life had thrilled Naruto, as did the sister's stories of the city.

Both Sakura and Ino were gifted at painting a vivid and fanciful picture of the Lords and Ladies-in-Waiting who shopped at expensive shops in the Capital, and held luxurious balls. The twins especially enjoyed telling stories about sightings of the Crown Prince, who was rumored to travel amongst the town's people under the guise of an ordinary civilian.

The idea of a prince who wished to walk amongst commoners seemed outlandish and surreal. Yet, Naruto secretly fantasied about encountering the prince on one of the rare trips the family took to the Capital. However, the stories that caught more of her attention where the ones Sakura and Ino would whisper when their mother was out of earshot.

Tales of tragedy and woe surrounded the royal family. Stories often so twisted and cruel that Naruto was reluctant to believe them.

From what Naruto had pieced together the elder heir to the throne had mysteriously passed away some time the prior year for reasons withheld from Konohagakure's people. The incident had been so sudden that the Kingdom had been left to ponder and gossip over the unexpected passing of what seemed to be a completely healthy and vivacious young man.

Rumors of sibling rivalry and revenge spread like wild fire across the kingdom, incriminating Konoha's younger prince who had recently turned thirteen. At the request of his majesty's distraught Queen, the King had sent out a royal decree banning any talk of the late crowned prince, permanently ceasing all outward speculation on the newly established king elect, Sasuke Uchiha.

From then on the newly proclaimed crown prince's popularity would range greatly depending on the Konohagakure citizen you spoke with. Most townsmen seemed embarrassed at having a prince with a sneered reputation. They remained suspicious and angry with the still unsolved mystery of his elder brother's death and the implications of a murder covered up.

Other people, like the three young women, were enchanted by the mystery that shrouded the royal family, and found the prince to be an attractive bad boy who simply needed a woman's emphatic understanding. On most days the girl's conversation would turn to the prince's aristocratically superior features and wonderful nature. Ino and Sakura seemed to be extremely well informed about the prince regardless of the fact that they, themselves had never encountered him. The two smitten girls filled Naruto's mind with her own fantasies of the enigmatic young man. A fantasy that would remain even as the years took a bitter turn.

At present, the days of quietly exchanging stories with the Watanabe sisters and brushing each other's hair seemed like a fantasy in itself. At the death of her father, or possibly even slightly before, Manami and her daughters had all taken a vicious turn of attitude. An attitude that left Naruto banished from her own last name, and treated as a servant in the very place she had once called home.

**Cinderuto**

In a prolific and imperialistic castle, very unlike that of the aforementioned late merchant's country home, was another individual ensnared in a life he could find no pleasure in.

"Back. Straight. _please_ sire." A disgruntled seamstress hissed through a forced smile. She was a plump woman in her late-sixties and quite the accomplished trade's specialist, well known for her exceptional skill in manipulating exquisite fabrics. Over her forty plus years of freelance employment she had worked with multiple degrees of royalty, earls and countesses, dukes and duchess's, as well as kings and queens. Still, even after laboring for hours over the finicky stipulations of many rather snooty high profile clienteles, the seamstress would later go on to tell all who felt inclined to inquire, that she had never found herself in such an unpleasant situation as her fitting with the crown prince of Konohagakure. He was, after all, a rather lonely and abrasive young man.

Sasuke felt a tick of annoyance as the seamstress pinched the small of his back, quite purposely, with one of her fitting pins. _Wretched old hag_, he thought distastefully as his posture straightened on reflex.

He had been summoned to the royal garment room during the early hours of the morning to be fit for a stunningly handsome white tuxedo, the purpose of which he despised. Now it was well into the beginnings of early afternoon and the seamstress whose name had slipped his mind from the moment it was mentioned, continued to prod and pull at his irritated body. Needless to say he was not in a very forgiving mood.

A fortnight ago Sasuke's father King Fugaku had summoned him to depart early from his daily lessons and engage in an audience with him and his mother, Queen Mikoto, in the castle's royal throne room. At the time the topic of discussion had been lost to the king's youngest, yet only son, but as the meeting transpired it became exceedingly clear to the young heir what his parent's intentions were. _Marriage._

The issue of marriage was a subject that in the past Sasuke had easily been able to skirt around by pulling various disappearing acts, throwing numerous tantrums, or passive aggressively dissuading possible betrothals with offensive unresponsiveness and death glares. However, it seemed that his latest rejection had his mother in a frenzy and his father quite enraged. In fact, he still remembered the fierce glower in his father's gaze when he'd approached the throne.

King Fugaku was an impressive figure. His appearance always stately and well groomed. He was a man of great stature; his physique lean, yet solid and imposing. A distinctive physical attribute both of his sons had inherited from birthright, as well as years of intense physical training.

As a ruler, King Fugaku was stern, somewhat aggressive, fair-minded, and practical. When given two unfavorable alternatives he examined both extensively and always chose the option that would yield the best results for his kingdom in the long run. The king's impressive foresight and decision making skills could be credited to an ancient royal bloodline, generation's worth of royal breeding, as well as the influential guidance of his most trusted royal advisor, who had yet to lead him astray.

Sasuke held the utmost respect for his father and the responsibilities that he wielded so skillfully, but there was only so much that pride and respect could persuade an individual to obey, and the crown prince had always had a rotten rebellious strike when things didn't go his way.

During their meeting King Fugaku had wasted no time in chastising Sasuke on his poor treatment of Royal Duke Hiashi's youngest daughter, Lady Hanabi Hyugga. The young girl, who had barely reached adolescence, had been chosen for Sasuke by his mother, who had fallen in love with her impressive musical talents and sharp milky eyes. Unbeknownst to the crown prince, his mother and Hanabi had engaged in several afternoon teas discussing the possibility of an engagement, and the Hyugga's were extremely thrilled with the match.

The announcement of the imminent engagement had been made to Sasuke on a night where Duke Hiashi and his daughters, Hinata and Hanabi, had been present as guests in the castle. It was the first time Sasuke had met either of the young women, and he had instantly disliked Hinata's less than charming coyness and Hanabi's incorrigibly spoilt behavior. In fact, by the time his father raised his wine glass to make the announcement Sasuke had had his mind firmly set on avoiding the entire Hyugga family at any future functions.

To say his reaction had been a bit discourteous would be an understatement even in Sasuke's own eyes. He had responded with his customary explosive temper, his speech littered with swears and declarations of refusal. The disagreement had heightened when Hanabi, insulted, momentarily forgot her place and responded in kind with her own fiery fit. Her blatant lack of respect had enraged the already disgruntled king and the Hyugga's had been promptly discharged from the castle shortly after. His father had not been pleased and his mother had been horrified, but at the time no punishment had been issued and Sasuke had simply been dismissed from the table and sent to his room.

He had thought that was the end of the matter, but unfortunately it seemed he was mistaken. Unlike in the past, were his tantrums had successfully persuaded his parents to leave him be, this time it seemed as though he had pushed them into taking further action.

As decided by his father (and supported by his mother), in a week's time a proclamation would be made soliciting a royal invitation to all members of high society. The occasion? A Ball to marry off the crown prince. To Sasuke's great chagrin every eligible duke, earl, baron, and marquee's daughters would be present in the castle's ballroom, each and every young women itching for a chance to make him fall in love. If that wasn't punishment enough, according to his father, a bride _must_ be chosen by him on that night or one would be chosen _for_ him.

To say Sasuke was miserable would be an understatement. Although he felt the familiar familial affection that came along with blood relations, he was by no means close to either of his parents. The family bond was primarily based on Sasuke's almost always obedient compliance to his parents' wishes, as well as the small amount of pride he held for them in respect to the way they ruled their kingdom with firm yet fair hands.

But he drew the line at marriage and in response to his father's threat had made one of his own, declaring to denounce his right to title if a Ball was to take place. Whether or not his parents would see through his bluff he was uncertain, but as of the present he found himself at the losing end of what was a previously very successful stalemate. Paying no mind to his frustrated seamstress, Sasuke stepped down from older woman's work station and undid his tie. He needed air, he needed space, and he needed a taste of freedom once again.

As was rumored, Sasuke was partial to leaving the castle disguised below his status to escape into the city, where he would mingle with the varying degrees of commoners. It was a luxury he would allow himself whenever he was forced to remember the enormous responsibilities that came with his birthright. Although for the most part he reveled in the opulence and structure of his life, there were times when he needed to remind himself of his priorities. For it had been his brother's birthright to inherent the Kingdom, not his, and the lessons he was now taught often made him feel overwhelmed with responsibility and desperate to abandon all accountability.

It was in those times that he felt it necessary to flee from the protective confines of the castle to walk amongst the people that would be in his charge. It was a visible and physical reminder of the purpose of his life. Regrettably, his parents were not as partial to his escapades as he was and usually his trips were interrupted, quite rudely, by overbearingly obedient castle guards whose job was to "escort" him back home.

However if he left now, he could probably spend a good two or three hours in the city before being discovered. Fittings, such as the one he was in, usually took a considerable amount of time, and no one would bother to check on him until dinnertime.

With a quick yet stern order to the very put out seamstress to stay where she was, Sasuke exited the fitting room with long determined strides. He was on his way to the Capital.

**Cinderuto**

"Oh for _Christ sake_ Naruto, hurry up!" the very proud and widowed Manami Watanabe-Namikaze admonished to her inept stepdaughter.

As a treat for her daughters, who on this day had lost the second man they had come to know as a father, Manami had thought it suitable to indulge the girls in a day of shopping and luxury in Konohagakure's capital. But now, just a mere two hours into their excursion, it seemed as if she had treated herself to a day of torture and irritation.

Not only had Sakura and Ino bickered the entire carriage ride out from the country, they had also made it their mission to disappear at random on fanatical jaunts in search of their beloved crown prince. Manami was beyond irritated as she tapped a dainty foot on the cobblestone sidewalk beside a quaint and expensive jewelry boutique.

The only thing that exceeded her vexation with her daughters was her dimwitted stepdaughter Naruto, who she believed existed simply to exasperate their already dismal financial situation by surviving the mysterious plague that took her husband.

"Na-ru-to!" Manami screeched again, turning alarmed heads on the crowded street corner. Her impatience was rewarded when a petite and humbly dressed blonde tumbled out of the boutique while struggling to carry an assortment of bags and packages.

"I'm sorry step-mother," Naruto mumbled halfheartedly, "but it's difficult carrying so many packages without any help…"

Manami huffed, casting an abrasive look at her charge. "What's _difficult_," the older woman sneered through carefully painted ruby red lips, "is taking care of an ungrateful misfit year after year with no compensation what so ever."

Crystal blue eyes glazed over with a mist of tears and the young woman hid her face behind the mass of packages she held, refusing to give her stepmother the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

It had been a particularly emotional morning for Naruto and she had been just as excited as Sakura and Ino when Manami had made the announcement that they would be venturing into the city for the day. Naruto had never been allowed to attend any of the ladies previous trips to the Capital and was enthralled at the idea of visiting the place that her father had conducted so much business in. It seemed like a suitable way of paying homage to the only person who she had ever truly loved and who had ever truly loved her.

However, upon arriving it had become exceedingly clear that the cleverly disguised day of family mourning and bonding was in truth just another excuse for her stepfamily to waste away the remains of Naruto's dwindling inheritance with a frivolous shopping spree.

"Oh goodness," Naruto heard Manami grumble, "where are Sakura and Ino?!"

Following her stepmother reluctantly, she maneuvered awkwardly through the city side streets barely having time to look for any of the monuments her father had mentioned to her so long ago. In fact, the only thing she did have a clear view of was the ever looming King's castle, which lorded over the entire Capital acting as an imperialistic safeguard and impressive comfort to all its citizens.

Caught up in the confusing bustle, distracting noises, and inconveniencing extra baggage Naruto barely had time to register when her foot hit a crack in the pavement and she went tumbling down, shopping bags and all, toward the city ground. Clumsy flailing and a muffled scream later she careened to the ground with a disconcerting thud, bags and boxes surrounding her and Manami nowhere in sight.

Burying her head in her hands, long blonde tresses covered her tear streamed face and she suppressed a rather unladylike sob of frustration. Naruto was quite content to remain in her misery on the cold hard ground of the city's surface for quite some time; however her despair was interrupted by the gentle pressure of a hand on her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss," a rich voice whispered by her ear, "but I believe you've dropped your packages. Would you like some assistance?"

Startled, Naruto looked up, and shocking blue met black abyss as gazes locked. Naruto was not quite sure what fixated her on the young man's questioning stare, but she felt the most uncomfortable flutter in her chest as her eyes remained unwavering on his for several moments more. In fact, it was not until the sickening crunch of a random vendor running over one of the many unfortunate boxes scattered across the ground with his cart that, the two broke their stare and looked toward the crushed container, both feeling slightly flustered.

"Uh…thanks," Naruto squeaked, as a gloved hand stretched out toward her cordially. She took the offered hand and allowed her savoir to lift her to her feet effortlessly, feeling bashful in her rags as she observed his well groomed and regal state of dress.

He was at the least a rich merchant or even some type of lord; it was clear by his stately poise and immaculate hygiene. His complexion was pale and clear, and his hair a glossy black which framed his face fantastically and flicked out in the back in a style that had recently become popular for young gentlemen within the last month or so. As she stood next to him he towered over her by a head and a half, his broad shoulders and lean build seemed both intimidating and alluring at such close proximity. His clothes were simple yet sophisticated, and although she was no seamstress she could tell that the thick navy blue cloak that adorned his frame, protecting him from the harsh winters wind, was of the finest caliber of material she had ever witnessed.

Naruto knew she looked an awful mess as she, with shaking hands, helped collect her fallen packages. She hadn't had a chance to wash up after sneaking back in from visiting her father. She had wasted way too much time in the cemetery, lingering and reminiscing on days gone past. As a result of that she had barely had the opportunity to sit by the fireplace and warm her frozen hands by the dying cinders when Manami had clambered down the stairs in a flurry of movement and outrageous morning demands.

She knew her eyes were puffy from crying, and her face patchy from the cold. Over the past five years she had lost a tremendous amount of weight and as a result had never developed the curves that often blessed young woman at her age. Shamefully plain and with no bounty to speak of she could only watch in shock as this man, who so obviously held status over her, helped her without so much of a twinge of repugnance.

"That should be it," the young man said, handing Naruto the last shopping bag and stepping back.

Readjusting to the uncomfortable weight of her baggage Naruto gulped back the lump in her throat and spoke her thanks. "Thank you, my lord," she murmured, attempting an awkward courtesy.

She heard a soft laugh as she stumbled, and felt a warm hand on her shoulder, steadying her once again. "That's quite a lot of bags for a little girl," the stranger commented in obvious amusement.

"I'm not a little girl!" she snapped back automatically, and then immediately bit her tongue horrified.

"I mean, uh, what I meant to say is-"

But whatever Naruto had meant to say was cut off as an irritating tickle erupted in her throat, reeling her into an abrupt coughing fit. It was cold, bitingly so, as a result of winters imminent approach. Since earlier that evening she'd felt the inklings of an oncoming cold, and as it was she was dressed poorly for the seasons change. Now she felt utterly mortified as she sneezed all over the man that had been gracious enough to assist her.

Her valiant savior eyed her for a brief moment, and Naruto struggled to find emotion in the cold black eyes that scrutinized her meek appearance. Feeling vulnerable and insecure she prepared herself to thank him again and take her leave when her knees buckled once more. However this time her footsteps faltered not because of the inconveniencing baggage she was forced to carry, but rather as a result of the heavy pressure of the striking blue cloak, she had been previously admiring, being placed on her petite shoulders.

"Uh wha…?" she asked, dumbly staring at the material draped around her body.

The stranger huffed, seeming even more imposing as he stood in just a starch white button down and royal blue dress slacks.

"You'll catch a chill if you scamper around in a night dress all day," he commented, somehow managing to look both pretentious and amused as he stared down into her wide blue eyes.

Feeling annoyed Naruto puffed up her cheeks, "it's not a night dress you _bastard_!_"_ she found her mouth hollering without permission from her brain. She mentally berated herself the moment the words left her mouth, and flinched, instinctively awaiting the oncoming blow for her impertinence.

However, instead of the painful strike she anticipated, she was surprised to feel a smooth gloved hand caress a stray hair from her face gently as the stranger spoke with a remarkable calm for someone who had just been insulted by the very damsel in distress he'd attempted to help.

"I most definitely _am not_ a bastard," he smirked arrogantly, "but you most certainly are an _idiot_ for wearing a summer dress on the eve of winter."

Naruto's face turned an unattractive red hue as she felt herself blush all the way from her toes to her ears. Manami had rationed her more practical and prettier garments to Ino and Sakura shortly after her father's death. The twins had paraded around in Naruto's clothes close to a full year before they grew out of them and gave them away to some random orphanage, under the guise of a caring family. Since then, her only options for clothes were poorly hand sewn rags or miscellaneous items that she had collected through years of garbage picking through Ino and Sakura's seasonal rejected attire.

Feeling frustrated and slightly more than humiliated, Naruto felt the fight deflate from her. "Yea well not all of us have a private seamstress…" she bite, no real fire in her remark.

The young man, taken aback by her lackluster response, seemed to fidget in his place for a moment. The action seemed strangely out of character for him even though she did not know him.

"I suppose you are correct my lady," he replied after a short pause, "I have spoken out of turn and so I…apologize."

Azure eyes widened in shock at the young lord's response. She was still uncertain of his actual station within the Kingdom but his manner's implied that he certainly held more status then a wealthy merchant, or even a marquee. To have someone of such high standing not only speak to her with such respect, but to also admit a wrong was unheard of. And as she gazed once more at the porcelain features of her acquaintance, so immaculate and handsome, Naruto felt her heart skip a beat yet again and her palms become unnaturally sweaty.

At this time she did not understand what it was she felt for the strange lord standing stoically across from her, or how fate had so graciously altered her destiny with that one chance meeting on the market floor. But as she moved to respond with her own concession, she heard the angry hiss of her stepfamily quickly closing in on her and her mysterious savior. "_There she is_!" Naruto heard Sakura yell from a distance, "_she talking to a man_!"

"I…_I have to go_," Naruto stuttered, a panicky look overtaking her features. The young man, appearing slightly alarmed at her abrupt announcement, did not get the opportunity to say a proper good bye, or even ask her her name, as she clumsy curtsied once again and ran to catch up with her family.

**Cinderuto**

Sasuke had watched the retreating figure of the young woman he'd helped with a pounding heart. It seemed that the girl, despite her earlier awkwardness, could be incredibly nimble when she wanted to be and she was already hopelessly out of arms reach by the time his mind registered that he should possibly pursue the young woman who had so obviously captured his attention. Still, it was not until he was sure he could not spy one of the many bags she was holding, or catch a glimpse of canary blonde locks that he turned his gaze from where she'd fled and started his own trek back home, for once without the assistance of castle guards.

Sasuke had spied the young woman as she'd exited a trendy boutique. Despite the copious amount of bags she had carried and the more affluent shop she'd departed from, her style of dress and docile mannerisms had foretold a shoddier story. He wasn't quite sure what initially drew his attention to the small shop, or what exactly had made him narrow in on the petite figure of that particular blonde woman dwarfed by packages, but what he was certain of was that there was something about her that had elicited a strange feeling in his chest that had made him…curious.

Persuaded by his foreign emotions he had taken after her with no particular agenda in mind. It was spontaneous of him, out of character, and slightly stakerish, but it was also a much needed distraction and Sasuke felt entitled to indulge on his impulses while he still had the opportunity.

He had predicted her fall mere seconds before it happened, and had had no intention of stopping it or lending a hand. He was merely a spectator in a zoo of commoners, pretending to lead a normal civilian lifestyle for as long as he could remain under the radar. But then he had caught a glimpse of the look on her face as she sat on the cold cobblestone street with her packages surrounding her. The utter hopelessness and desolation etched into the very fiber of her being was heart wrenchingly clear and uncomfortably familiar even from a distance, and the prince's body had moved without the instruction of his mind.

The inner surprise he had felt when he'd offered his hand to her was mirrored quite comically on her face. A face he had finally had the opportunity to view up close. When her gaze had held his he'd felt absolutely captivated. Large round cerulean eyes had stared insecurely into his dark gaze and he had felt, for the first time in a long time _connected_ to someone. Before he'd had the opportunity to explore the feeling her gaze induced, a loud noise had startled them both and broken the contact. After that everything had moved into fast forward, and before he could blink she was gone.

Now, feeling a distinct sense of loss, Sasuke was left to wonder what he could do to quell the enormous self-consuming feeling that had developed in the pit of his stomach. The "engagement" ball was ever looming, his future was clearly closing in on him, and he had meet and lost the only person who had been able to maintain his interest, outside of his studies, within a matter of minutes.

The odds of him coming across the country girl ever again were against him and for reasons he could not explain the knowledge left a bitter taste in his mouth. As he made his trek back to his large and opulent home via horseback, the wheels in his head began to move swiftly into motion.

His parents demanded him a betrothal and in return he had threatened to renounce his right to the crown. His family was stuck in an awful stalemate and the scheduled ball was just a week away. But…perhaps he would be willing to compromise if the guest list was extended to a _broader_ audience. Smirking to himself, Sasuke crossed the threshold of his home, intent on striking a deal with the King himself.


End file.
